Harry Potter and the last Genie
by trekboy
Summary: AU Harry and a friend find a genie the wishes they make changes Harry and Brian's lives and makes Dumbledore scard Dumbledore bashing in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_May 2007_

Eight year old Harry Potter lived in hell at number 4 Privet Drive and now he was cleaning out the attic various trinkets and other things that couldn't be pawned for little Dudley were trashed.

"Boy take this rubbish to the trash now" Vernon said as he was doing this it started raining hard as he ran back they locked him out again.

Sighing Harry decided to go to "Safe Haven" as he and Brian called it and then there was Brian his only friend

_Flashback_

_Harry was running from Harry Hunting they were chasing him towards the hunted factory or so all the kids believed. Harry ran into a dead end they were getting closer an old door creaked open and a pair of hands grabbed Harry and covered his mouth slamming the door in the process._

"_You ok kid" said a young kid Harry's age "Your Harry right?, we go to school together I'm Brian" Brian said._

From then on Brian and Harry were friends though they kept it secret at school after school the masks were off

Brian's father was a drunk he beat Brian whenever it fancied him, Brian's mother died a year ago that's when his father started, Brian was eight years old, slightly over weight but not Dudley's size, has brown hair and blue eyes.

_**Safe Haven**_

Going in one of the many secret ways to "Safe Haven" Harry made his way to the second floor.

(Safe Haven was an abandoned two floor factory the length of a football field)

Going to their spot some offices Harry found Brian there the propane heater and lanterns going, Sleeping bags, and some food were stored their too.

"Hi Harry" Brian said with a smile "What have you got there" Brian asked

"Some new additions for Haven" Harry said dumping out the bag

In the pile of things Harry reached for a bottle he shook it and it sounded like liquid was in there "Brian help me pull this" Harry said

Through awkward positions both kids managed to pull the top off and white smoke puffed out.

When it cleared there was an old man standing there in Arabian style clothing he looked at the kids and seeing as how they were both holding the bottle decided to grant them each three wishes.

"I' am Ponda a genie the last of my kind and to you young masters I grant you three wishes each however there are rules.

I can not bring anyone back from the dead

I can not kill anyone

I can not force anyone to do anything against there will

I can not interfere in fates work

Both kids stood there shocked Genie, Three wishes, they though freedom.

**Next Chapter wishes and the events that unfold from them**

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah so what are my new masters names" Ponda asked

"Brian" Brian stammered out, "Harry" Harry said quietly

"What will be your first wish" Ponda asked?

"I wish" Harry started but Brian clamped a hand over his mouth

"Harry Potter don't you act like a fool and waste a wish" Brian said snapping at Harry

"Well what would u wish for then" Harry asked in a whiney tone.

"Its obvious the only way to get away from our family's is to bribe them into signing emancipation papers, and then we have to make a living too" Brian said

"I wish for a money bag that makes whatever amount of money I say, the money can't be stolen or counter fit, and if we put it in a bank the government won't notice it no matter how hard they look" Brian said

"Done" Ponda said as he gave Brian a small blue bag

"I want the same thing" Harry said "Poof a bag for you to young master" Ponda said.

"What shall it be next young ones" asked Ponda

I know what I want can you read my mind" Brian asked?

"Yes I can" Ponda said

"Ok I wish I had this" Brian said closing his eyes and thinking

"Ponda raised an eyebrow and poof a large artist portfolio case was there.

"Why'd you wish for that? Harry asked "You'll see" Brian said

"Can you help me with my second wish its complicated" Harry asked

"What do you need" Brian asked

"I want my parents Harry said but seeing as Ponda can't bring back the dead" Harry said sighing.

"Ponda you said you can't bring the dead back but could you bring say a piece of them back say there minds and put it in a vessel of some kind"

"You are a smart one" Ponda said grinning

"Brian whispered his suggestions to Harry, he grinned too"

"Ponda I wish my parent's memories were in a mirror and that they can come out of it as holograms for a short time, take them just two minutes before they died" Harry said.

Ponda nodded and an old fashioned silver hand mirror appeared.

"What where am I Lilly" A male voice said

"James I was with Harry, Where?" A female voice said

"Mom, Dad its me Harry" He said willing them into there holographic form.

"But how are Harry's is only a baby" Lilly said

"Both of you died when I was one through the help of a genie I brought your memories back the year is 2007" Harry said.

"We've got some things to tell you Harry" James said

_An Hour later_

Brian and Ponda left Harry to get to know his parents and the truth after that Harry looked for Brian?

"What did you learn" Brian asked

"I'm a wizard, my parents were killed by an evil wizard who tried to kill me, there was a prophecy about me and him, the wizarding world is jackasses, and Dumbledore knew everything and sent me here to this hell." Harry said breaking down and started to cry.

"There there Harry its alright we'll get through this" Brian said reassuringly

"Ponda can you read my mind" Brian asked "Yes young master" Ponda said

"I wish this to be my second wish" Brian said concerting on the form and all the things his second wish would do.

Poof a large black artist portfolio carrying case appeared, Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion "You'll see" Brian said with a sly smile

"What would your third wishes be masters" Ponda asked

"What happens when you grant them" Harry asked

"I will die unless freed by a wish from my master" Ponda said sighing

"Would you still have your powers" Brian asked "Yes unlimited powers in fact my kind was what you called gods in many countries but they killed themselves and became corrupted by this power" Ponda said.

Brian and Harry both nodded both sending the message "Ponda we wish you free" both boys said.

Ponda was overjoyed he didn't think they would free him but he was going to make use of this new life and to be sure he did not become corrupt with this power he would be connected to these two boys no matter what as a thank you in some small way.

**The next day**

Both boys decided to skip school and go find a solicitor so they could finally be free, unfortunately there plans hit a miss in many of the law firms they went to the secretaries took one look at the two and threw them out of the buildings.

"That went well" Harry said sarcastically for the sixth building they were thrown out of

"Need some help" A female voice said both boys turned to see women in a business suit asking them

"My name's Rachel Turner of Turner law office she said warmily both boys fallowed Rachel as they told them what they wanted she nodded listing thinking intently at the end.

"Well there's no way a judge would let you live alone, we might have to bring up your mistreatment issues, can you deal with that" Rachel said

Both boys nodded

"As for the bribing issue that won't work they'll just keep coming for more in the end so how about we give them a one time gift that can be the bribe and this way if they try to come at you for more money you can use this against them." Rachel said

"Ok lets set up a court date" Brian said

"I already got one for you in a week and please call me Ray" Rachel said

**One week later**

**London Court**

Judge Gina Ullman was a no nonsense women of fifty years in all those years she come across many cases but these two took the cake

Both families were present and the atmosphere was tense Gina immediately disliked the Dursleys and Mr. Dave Trent Brian's father.

Gina had already decided on who was going to win this case it would be the boys but by law she was required to hear both sides, she still had some questions to quench her thirst in this mystery.

"How will you two support yourselves, where will you live, and how will you live" Gina asked

"Let it be known that both boys have three bank accounts set up by there mothers in case of such an situation like this were to occur, we only recently found them through hard digging seeing as how they weren't made public in either wills for fears their guardians would take it for themselves" Gina said

"That's propoustris Vernon Dursley said "the boy has nothing if he did we would have used it for Him" "Just out of curiosity how much do they have" Vernon asked

"Each of the three bank accounts for each of the boys has 600 million pounds in them" Ray said as Vernon and Dave's eyes bulged.

"We'll live together we plan to hire a cook and some personal drivers maybe a maid as well" Brian said

"We plan on buying the Outer wall factory on Magnolia Crescent Ln and rebuilding that from the inside out it was a sate place for both of us and it was more of a home then they were" Harry said.

"My client's won't lie they admit they will splurge some of the money but other then that they promise to be decent with it" Ray said

"Dursley family, and Mr. Trent I award both boys emancipation and though I thought you don't deserve it you will each be getting 2.5 million pounds now leave my court room Gina all but yelled.

Composing herself again "Both the two of you will get monthly visits from a social worker to make sure your safe and doing fine" Good Luck both of you" Gina said

**London Hotel**

Both boys got in late from celebrating when they turned on the news shocked them

"And in other news a fire broke out at the Outer wall factory on Magnolia Crescent Ln sadly nothing is left of the building but rubble, just within the past few days it was bought and going to be repaired as a private home, arson is suspected we will do everything we can to get the owners response to this horrible loss." June Davis London News

"What will we do now" Harry asked

"Time to see my second wish" Brian said

"Wha-, but" was all Harry got out before Brian pulled him away

**Next chapter see Brian's second wish and both shock the wizarding world**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Brian and Harry couldn't sleep it was at this time that Brian decided to show Harry his second wish the artist portfolio

Both Brian and Harry couldn't sleep it was at this time that Brian decided to show Harry his second wish the artist portfolio.

How can this help us Harry asked

"You'll see" Brian said unclasping the buckle as he did this the portfolio sprung up and was the size of a telephone booth, Brian dragging Harry inside much to his protest gasped in awe. Both Brian and Harry were in a large white space that went on as far as the eye could see

"Hello there" a voice said

Both turned to see a women appear there her form was that of Rommie of Andromeda.

"Master Brian and you are?" Rommie asked

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said still in a daze.

"Greetings Harry Potter, identity and voice code confirmed" Rommie said

"Enable Harry full access" Brian said "Granted" Rommie said

"Wha-" Harry said

"This Harry is my second wish the dream machine, anything we can dream can become reality even if it goes against all natural laws" Brian said.

"Rommie copy all my sci-fi knowledge and amine knowledge into Harry" Brian said

A bright circle of light hit Harry, his mind was fuzzy but it was filled with wonder and the possibility to dream that was frowned upon at the Dursleys.

"Get where I'm going now" Brian said with a smile "Oh yes superpower time" Harry cried.

"Rommie prepare to add abilities to me: Brian said "Yes master" Rommie said

Brian's powers Shadowcats ability to phase, all magic spells from final fantasy 8 and slayers, Sue Richards ability to become invisible and create force fields, telekinesis , pryokinesis, Orhime's three abilities, Logan's regenitive powers, and the ability to summon GFs and all Digimon to do my bidding, also add Harry's wizard powers or whatever.

Ships

One defiant class starship with multiphasic shields, regenitive photon and quantum torpedoes, the ability to replicate antimatter and dilithium crystals, controlled by a Rommie AI, also one akria class starship, padmes yacht, and padmes royal starship" could you also include a phase cloak on all ships and the ability to transport while cloaked, also put the ships in pokeballs" Brian said.

Harry's powers were the same as Brian's minus Orhime's powers, for ships Harry chose one imperial cruiser, and a trade federation control ship.

In two right flashes of light the kids were transformed into super heroes.

"Rommie can you make yourself an android aviator and come with us please" Brian asked .

"Yes Brian" Rommie said

Harry gaped as Rommie stepped out of the dream machine

"Brian do you think we could use this process to give my parents cack there bodies" Harry asked

"Rommie?" Brian asked

"In my current state no, I would need a lab of some kind and access to scanners to determine if its possible" Rommie said

"Looks like we have to make a high tech house" Brian said winking

Harry only smiled as they went to work on creating a home

**Next chapter creating a home, unexpected alien guests and a confrontation with wizard Mont**


	4. Chapter 4

One week later

_One week later_

_Hotel Room_

"Harry do you really want to live with in distance of the Dursleys" Brian asked finding a flaw in their plan

"They could try and do this again" Brian said

"You're right let's go to the wizarding world to live" Harry said

"First we have to bring back your mom and dad first" Brian said

"Can't wait" Harry said laughing

_Another week later_

"I have prepared the android bodies of your parents, I also created one for myself as I must act as a transfer conduit for their neural energy" Rommie said

"I'll begin with Lilly Potter" Rommie said

Rommie closed her eyes as an electrical current was sent through the mirror Rommie was acting as a bridge between the mirror and the body

"Lilly Potter transfer complete" Rommie said

Lilly Potter was starting to stir "Mum" Harry said shakily "Yes dear its me beding down to hug g her son.

Beginning James Potter Transfer" Rommie said

Lilly was talking to Brian hugging him telling him what a good friend he was and to call her "Aunt Lilly" it was at this time that Lilly, Brian, and Rommie disappeared in a flash of bright light

Without Rommie to ground the transfer process James Potters memories were lost the mirror shattered turning to dist

Enraged Harry beamed up to his ship the star destroyer _Tiger Lilly_ quicly finding them on an unknown ship Harry set course with murder on his mind.

_Asgaurd science ship_

_Trickster_

"Do you know what you just did" Brian yelled at the alien

"I' am Loki two artificial constructs and a full ancient" Loki said

"Hello do we have any say in this" Lilly said getting mad

"No" Loki sail simply

"You took us in the middle of an important experiment we were transferring another persons mind through Rommie you just interrupted the procedure you you killed him" Brian stammered

"How is this process done? Where and how do you constructs these AC's"? Loki asked

Brian was shocked nothing phased him "We have rights" Rommie stated and listed them for Loki

Just then weapons fire rocked the ship

_Tiger Lilly _

_Same time_

Harry was giving that ship hell a spread of forty photon torpedoes and phasers made quick work of its shields Harry was just about the beam the aliens body into space when power flashed off to the Bridge

A finger snap was herd "Ponda" Harry said plainly Harry Ponda greeted him

"I want to hurt them "Harry said coldly "No you don't your consumed with loss, guilt, and anger" Ponda said

"It hurts I've lost so much, you could bring him back" Harry said disparity rushing to Ponda finally breaking down 

"I wish I could young one but I can't reverse a wish I already cast it goes against Djiin law" Ponda said cradling his young friend

"You have your mother that's more then you had before be happy about it" Ponda said "Oh and I might advise you to copy that ships database with a little "Message for them" Ponda said winking as he snapped his fingers disappearing

"Unknown ship return my friends and I will spare you and your ship further damage" Harry said

"No they will be coming with me and if you attack me they go into a sun" Loki said

"That's it "Brian yelled and held Loki immobile with his telekinesis

"Rommie if you would" Brian asked "With pleasure" Rommie said as she entered the Asgaurd sips computer core copied its database and locked it on a course home and to transmit the events on this ship to every one.

"Bye now "Brian said as they were transported to Harry's ship by their own transporters

Loki let out an Asgaurd curse he was in for hell.

_Asgaurd High council_

_Two days later_

"Loki it is the vote of this council that you are stripped of ship status and bound for work on Orilla's soil" Thor said

Lara of the Noxs was present to discuss this development a full ancient with a ship that was scary.

Just them a white light blinded all in the chamber their stood a women

"Greetings two great races, my name is Oma I am what you call an ancient we have watched this situation and have decided that Brian Trent and Harry Potter will be envoys to the ancient race seeing as we ascended into higher beings of energy our highest law is to not interfere but we're bending the rules this once. Brian Trent and Harry Potter will be in this council there actions are their own we won't interfere with their choices but we chose them" Oma said leaving as she came

"We always wondered what happened to them" Thor said

"I am going to apologize and make first contact the right way" Thor said

"I wish to come also" Said Lara.

**AN AC's stand for artificial constructs **

**Not sure if I got Asguard names right or spelling on the Nox too**


End file.
